


Compromiso

by Nessa_Snape5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Lucius - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Severus - Freeform, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_Snape5/pseuds/Nessa_Snape5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy se enfrenta a su compromiso con Narcissa cuando lo que realmente quiere es dejarlo todo e irse con él. (Drabble, viñeta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromiso

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Imaginen que aquí leen una frase tremendamente profunda para resumir en ella que los personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto y son todos de la Santa Rowling Inquisición que los manipula a su antojo, creando frustraciones en las pobres slashers como yo que no hacemos más que resignarnos.

****

Drabble: Compromiso

No es fácil lo que va a hacer pero es su deber: se plantará delante de esa muchacha, le dirá cuán bellísima se ve y la besará.

Oh, lo complicado no será eso. Claro que no; será lo sencillo.

Lo verdaderamente problemático será hacerlo mientras esos malditos ojos, imposiblemente negros, lo miren.

-Vamos, Lucius – dice su padre, sacándolo de su ensoñación – Es tu prometida, ¿no piensas besarla?

¿Cómo decir que no, que no quiere besarla? ¿Cómo decir que sólo quiere darse la vuelta para reflejarse siempre en esos ojos negros que lo miran insondables?

_“¿Cómo decirte que te amo, Sev?”_


End file.
